


Fixer Upper

by Lystopia



Category: Eliza and Her Monsters - Francesca Zappia
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Fixing the shit that went wrong on page 316.





	Fixer Upper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rereading this amazing book and I just wanted to fix the only thing that went wrong in there.

_There’s a hitch in his breathing. He looks at me, at his bands, back at me. There’s something about his stillness. A nervousness, an uncertainty. “I have to tell you something.” His voice is louder than usual, like he’s forcing the words out. “A day before this happened, before the graduation issue, I got an email from a publisher. They found the transcription. They’s excited about how big Monstrous Sea is, and they want to be the ones to publish it in novel form.”_

_“They want to publish yours?”_

_He nods. I swipe my sleeve over my eyes. “That’s great. That’s awesome. That’s a book deal.”_

**“They said they want to work with the creator, too. Illustrated novel form, if you know what I mean.”**

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S IT. AU REVOIR.


End file.
